Un beso vale más que mil palabras
by zakuraasSs
Summary: Roxas saliendo corriendo de casa de Naminé, Sora y Kairi buscando a Roxas que vete tú a saber dónde estaba y Naminé en shock después del portazo que pegó el rubio. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Cómo se solucionará? (Se puede considerar AU) RokuNami.


**Después de dos días sin saber con exactitud que escribir y muriéndome de ganas por redactar algo sobre esta pareja, algo se dignó a venir a mi mente, y nada más y nada menos que a la 1:25 de la madrugada.**

**Pero bueno, espero que sea bien recibido, aunque acepto críticas y tomates, más tomates que críticas(?)**

**Bueno, os dejo mi primera historia de Kingdom Hearts :3**

**Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, si no Roxas sería el protagonista principal(?).**

-¡NO SABES NADA NAMINÉ! – Chilló Roxas saliendo corriendo de la casa donde se encontraba dando un portazo.

Allí, Naminé junto a Kairi y Sora –quienes veían la escena apartados- se acercaron corriendo a ver a Naminé, la rubia estaba en shock después del grito del chico.

-Iremos por él. – Dijo Sora agarrando a Kairi y llevándosela de la estancia, dejando a Naminé sola parada delante de la puerta que acababan de cerrar los dos jóvenes que acababan de irse, todavía no podía creerse todo lo que había dicho al rubio, por sus celos, por sus tonterías, y pensar que el día había empezado bien…

Si, aquel día iban a ir Kairi, Sora y Roxas a pasar la noche en casa de Naminé a causa de que sus padres estaban de viaje y pensaron que por el bien de su hija, la compañía de sus amigos la harían bien para pasar la noche. La rubia estaba feliz, sus mejores amigos –y el chico del que ella estaba enamorada- iban a pasar la noche junto a ella.

Al caer la noche todos estaban sentados en los sofás del gran salón de Naminé comiendo y riendo, hablaban de la infancia, de su amistad, de los estudios, y el tiempo pasaba volando, hasta que cierto tema llegó por parte de Sora.

-Y bueno, ¿qué tal de amores? – Dijo el moreno, poniendo sus dos manos detrás de la cabeza echándose hacia atrás.

-A ti no te importa quién me guste, tonto. – Dijo Kairi desviando la mirada, todos sabían que sentía la pelirroja hacia el moreno, todos excepto él claro, y ella no iba a decir ni una palabra.

-Bueno, no te pongas así mujer. – Dijo el moreno excusándose. – Y vosotros chicos, ¿qué tal? – Dijo dirigiéndose ahora a los rubios.

-E-esto… Yo… - Dijo Naminé intentando vocalizar, pero al tener cerca a Roxas le era casi imposible, sabía cómo disimular, pero la pregunta le había pillado desprevenida.

-No sé para qué preguntas Sora, si ya sabes la respuesta. – Dijo Roxas rascándose la cabeza, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-¿Hablamos de Xion? – Preguntó Kairi inocentemente.

-Eh, esto, no… - Dijo Roxas agachando la cabeza, sonrojado.

Naminé miró a Kairi sorprendida, ¿Xion? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en esto? Pero claro, Xion era la mejor amiga de Roxas desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, quizás… Él y ella…

-¿Con qué Xion, he…? – Preguntó Naminé, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-¿Nam? – Dijo Roxas, sorprendido. - ¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas el tonto, entonces es ella a la que quieres, ¿no? – Dijo la rubia, ahora levantándose, dirigiéndose al rubio.

-Nam, no sé qué estás diciendo, Xion es mi mejor amiga… - Dijo Roxas nervioso por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo Naminé con él.

-Quizás más que eso… - Susurró la rubia, de nuevo mirando al suelo.

-Nam, estás sacando conclusiones equivocadas… - Dijo el rubio levantándose también. - ¿Sabes? Yo… - Empezó él. – Mis sentimientos por Xion… - Pero de nuevo una voz la interrumpió.

-Tus sentimientos por Xion son más que eso. – Sentenció Naminé, ahora mirando hacia otro lado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, no sabía que la pasaba en ese momento, ni por qué se comportaba así, ¿celos? Seguramente, no soportaba ver a Roxas con Xion, ¿por qué? Aunque suene egoísta ella quería tener una relación con Roxas igual a la que tenían ellos dos, pero no se atrevía a acercarse a él, es más, Sora invitó a Roxas a venir por Naminé, ya que ésta no sabía cómo proponérselo.

Roxas miró al suelo, algo enfadado, Naminé era su amiga desde hace mucho, no tanto como Xion, pero no sabía por qué se comportaba de esa forma, sabía bien que desde hace un tiempo no se hablaban mucho porque la rubia se había vuelto más tímida con él, pero tampoco quería que sacase conclusiones erróneas de cosas que no eran verdad, no quería.

-Eso no es verdad, no sabes acerca de mis sentimientos. – Volvió a hablar el rubio.

Roxas, al igual que Naminé estaba enamorado, aunque en el caso contrario, él quería a Naminé, pero por el comportamiento de ésta estas últimas semanas lo había ocultado, y él se preguntaba si ella sabría de sus sentimientos hacia la rubia y si quizás esa era la razón del por qué el distanciamiento, pero al parecer no era cierto.

Sora, que sabía a lo que Roxas se estaba refiriendo, decidió interferir en lo que él mismo había creado, levantándose e intentando calmar las cosas.

-Venga chicos, no os pongáis así, obviemos el tema. – Dijo él, intentando calmar el ambiente.

-No, ¿queréis saber qué siento yo? – Dijo la rubia, volviendo a la pregunta de Sora. – Yo estoy enamorada de alguien que nunca me correspondería, porque seguramente tenga a alguien mucho mejor que yo, como su mejor amiga… - Volvió a decir, ahora dirigiéndose a Roxas. – Pero soy tan tonta y tan cobarde de guardarme mis sentimientos y alejarme de esa persona. – Susurró. – Si.- Cogió aire para decir lo que iba a decir. – Estoy enamorada de Roxas.

Sora y Kairi la miraron perplejos, si bien no sabían el por qué del comportamiento de ésta, pero ahora todo estaba revelado, o eso se suponía.

El rubio la miró, Naminé estaba con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose los labios, sus mejillas estaban rojas, no sabía si era por la situación o por su estado, él suspiró aliviado, al parecer no era el único que sentía eso… Pero ella decía que él quería a Xion, de nuevo había fallado.

-No sabes nada Naminé. – Susurró el rubio.

-Oh, claro que lo sé, su relación tan cercana… Seguro que algo habrá… - Dijo ella, sin saber exactamente que salía de su boca, los celos la estaban comiendo el cerebro y ya ni sabía que estaba diciendo.

El chico ya harto de que la rubia insistiera en que Xion y él tenían algo, decidió hacer lo mejor que se le había ocurrido en ese momento.

-¡NO SABES NADA NAMINÉ! – Chilló Roxas saliendo corriendo de la casa donde se encontraba dando un portazo.

Y esto nos posiciona a la situación actual, Sora y Kairi buscando a Roxas que vete tú a saber dónde estaba y Naminé en shock después del portazo que pegó el rubio.

Después pasados unos minutos, la rubia se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho, se había declarado a Roxas y había dicho que tenía algo con Xion cuando ella nunca supo de los sentimientos del rubio. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo estúpida que era, ella no merecía que Roxas la hablase después de eso, ni siquiera a que la mirase…

Se sentó en el suelo, esperando a que algo pasase, ya ni sabía qué hacer, ¿disculparse con él, después de la que había armado? No sabría que decirle… Y tampoco creía que él se olvidaría del tema tan pronto, no, una declaración no se olvida tan fácilmente, ¿no?

Pasaron treinta minutos después de eso, eran las doce menos cuarto de la noche, cuando se escuchó a Sora gritar desde afuera.

-Nam, somos Kairi y yo, ¿podemos entrar? – Preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro… - Dijo Naminé lo suficiente fuerte como para que éste la escuchara, se levantó con un deje de esperanza por si el rubio apareciera detrás de ellos.

Pero nadie más que la pareja apareció, ellos se disculparon con la mirada.

-Quizás haya vuelto a su casa, no creo que sea tan tonto de quedarse dando vueltas por la calle a estas horas. – Intentó calmar Sora.

-Seguro que está bien, dejémosle solo. – Añadió Kairi. – Pero nunca imaginé que te gustase Roxas… Pensé que sentías algo por Riku. –Dijo la pelirroja, todavía sin saber que pensar de la declaración de Naminé.

-Quizás porque nunca dije nada respecto a ello… - Confesó ella. – No creo que él sintiera algo por mí, así que pensé que lo mejor era callarlo… - Siguió.

-Creo que no has visto a Roxas últimamente. – Dijo Sora, volviendo a poner sus manos detrás de su cabeza. – Pero bueno, vayamos a dormir.

-Hagamos caso a Sora por una vez y vayamos, ¿no Nam? – Dijo Kairi subiendo las escaleras.

-Eh, ¿cómo que por una vez? – Dijo Sora subiendo detrás de ella.

Pero Naminé se quedó pensativa a las últimas palabras que Sora la había dedicado, ¿qué habrá pasado con Roxas últimamente para que no se diera cuenta ella de algo? Y se quedó tumbada en el sofá donde se había sentado antes de marcharse el rubio, y sin darse cuenta, empezó a llorar en silencio, quizás había sido una estúpida por no haberse fijado en los sentimientos de Roxas y solo haber pensado en ella misma, no se merecía la amistad de Roxas, eso ya estaba claro, y con esos pensamientos acabó dormida.

.

..

…

Amaneció en una cama, los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana la habían obligado a no abrir los ojos directamente para saber dónde se encontraba exactamente, y frotándoselos la rubia empezó a hablar con voz adormilada.

-¿Sora? ¿Kairi? – Llamó ella.

-Siguen durmiendo. –Respondió una voz.

Naminé al reconocer la voz abrió directamente los ojos, y allí estaba, Roxas estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, llevaba puesto su pijama, y debajo de sus ojos se podían ver unas ojeras bastante notables.

-¿Ro-Roxas? – Dijo ella, sin poder creérselo. - ¿Qu-qué haces aquí?

-¿No es obvio? Prometí a tus padres cuidar de ti esta noche.

-Pero lo de ayer… - Susurró ella, levantándose de la cama, pero él la paró y se sentó cerca de la rubia.

-Bueno, quizás te pasaste un poco por lo de mi relación con Xion, pero vamos, ella es mi mejor amiga, nada más. – Dijo él, con su típica sonrisa de siempre. – Quizás no pensaste en lo que decías en ese momento.

Ella suspiró. – Mis celos… Pudieron conmigo. – Confesó. – Llevo meses enamorada de ti, no sabría desde cuando con exactitud, ni el por qué, pero pensé que tú no… - cogió aire. – Me corresponderías, ¿quién iba a salir con la chica rara que se pasa el día dibujando? – volvió a suspirar. – Teniendo a una mejor amiga como la que tienes, tan _perfecta. _– Remarcando la última palabra. – Por eso me distancié de ti, sentí como que yo no haría nada por ti con estos sentimientos…

-Pero no sabes nada de los míos. – Interrumpió Roxas. – Xion como bien he dicho antes, es mi mejor amiga, pero ella ya está enamorada de otra persona, eso lo primero. – Siguió. – Yo estoy enamorado, no de Xion. – Remarcó. – De una persona que se pasa el día dibujando, de una persona tímida pero que se preocupa por sus amigos, y de una persona a la que usualmente no la comen los celos por dentro, aunque me demuestre lo contrario. – Confesó él, con su típica sonrisa.

Naminé no sabía que pensar, ¿estaría hablando de ella? Pero antes de sacar alguna teoría Roxas se adelantó, poniendo en fin a sus dudas.

-Sí, eres tú Nam. – Dijo. – Desde hace bastante me llamaste la atención, nos hicimos amigos, y yo acabé enamorado de ti, así que si hay alguien que saldría con una chica que se pasa el día dibujando, sí que hay alguien que te quiere de la manera que tú le quieres a él, y por eso volví, quería hablar contigo sobre esto, pero cuando llegué te encontré llorando en el sofá, así que estuve aquí toda la noche esperando a que te despertases. – Dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

Naminé ya sí que no se creía todo lo que el rubio la decía, ¿todo eso era verdad? ¿O era un sueño magnifico del que nunca se querría despertar? La rubia pellizcó su brazo para comprobarlo, y sí, era real.

-E-entonces, tú... –Empezó ella. – Tú… a mí… - Pero su intento de hablar fue en vano, ya que unos dulces y a la vez salados labios habían sellado los suyos con un pequeño beso.

Roxas había besado a Naminé, demostrándola lo que ésta quería explicar con palabras, y creedme, un beso vale más que mil palabras, aunque no era así el dicho, pero da igual.

Después de unos segundos, Roxas se separó de ella sonriendo, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Eso te lo aclara todo? – Preguntó divertido.

-Creo que lo suficiente… - Dijo ella, también feliz y sonrojada a la vez.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, ya no había secretos de por medio, ahora los dos se sonreían mutuamente, hasta que Roxas habló.

-¿Podré dormir lo que no he dormido esta noche ahora? – Pidió él, intentando entrar en la cama de la chica.

-Claro, tonto. – Dijo ella levantándose para dejarle dormir tranquilo.

-No, tú te quedas conmigo. – Replicó Roxas, cogiéndola del brazo y tirándola sobre él.

-Pero mis padres… - Susurró la rubia.

-Llamaron antes de que te despertaras, vendrán por la noche.

-Entonces vale, pero porque eres tú, eh. – Dijo Naminé acostándose al lado de él y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, cerrando los ojos.

-Nam. – Llamó el chico, acariciándole el pelo a la rubia.

-Dime.

-Te amo. – Confesó él, cerrando los ojos.

-Y yo a ti. – Dijo ella, abrazándole fuerte esta vez.


End file.
